Prince of Shadow
by Galadriadhar
Summary: Firestar is the prince of ShadowClan. But StarClan has other ideas in mind for his destiny. Based on Prince of Egypt.
1. The Thinning of the Slaves

Brokenstar was upset. The ThunderClan cats were multiplying. If this was allowed to continue, they might rebel. He padded to the High Tree, where he addressed his empire. There, Brokenstar found his mate, Sedgetail, curled into a ball. He stretched out next to her, as visions of ShadowClan's might growing ever greater marched through his head.

**********************************

Brokenstar woke with a growl, rolled his shoulders, and stood. He looked out over the marsh, and saw the hundreds of enslaved ThunderClan cats working hard to build nests, dens, and other stuff. Each group was supervised by a ShadowClan warrior, all making sure that the slaves did their daily quota and did not slack. The thought that the slaves were getting to numerous crossed his mind again. As he walked back into his den, his medicine cats, Sol and Lun, came up to him.

"Master Brokenstar," Sol mewed in his deep voice, "We have noticed that the slaves seem to be multiplying."

"If this keeps going," Lun continued, "ShadowClan could be overrun."

"Yes, my cats, I have realized this as well. And, I have come to a conclusion. All the tom kits must be killed. Get a group of warriors together. Then, raid all of the ThunderClan nurseries. Throw the toms upon the Sharp Rocks. With no toms, they cannot multiply. Go."

Sol and Lun dipped their heads. "Your wish is our command, Master." They turned to go.

"Wait!" Brokenstar called. "Double the workload of the slaves. Show them that we still control their lives."

The two medicine cats nodded, and then left the High Tree. Brokenstar smiled to himself. He was the ruler, absolute ruler of his domain.

************************************

The ShadowClan warrior watched impassively as the ThunderClan cats groaned at the news of doubled workloads. Soon, one began to sing, and the others joined in. The warrior did not stop them; he only shouted what the slaves needed to do:

[ShadowClan Guard]

Mouse...Snake...Water...Sparrow...Faster!

Mouse...And lift...Snake...And Pull

Water...And raise up...Sparrow...Faster!

[ThunderClan Slaves]

With the sting of the bite on my shoulder

With the salt of my sweat on my brow

Oh please, StarClan on high

Can you hear your Clanmates cry:

Help us now

This dark hour...

Deliver us

Hear our call

Deliver us

Ancestors of all

Remember us, here in this marshy sand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us to the promised land...

********************************

A she-cat slipped through the shadows. Her name was Goldenflower. With her were her son and daughter, Acornpelt and Milkweed. She carried her little kit by his scruff. All around her were the sounds of mothers crying for their kits, as the tom kits were taken away. Goldenflower was heading towards the river, and as she ran, she sang:

[Goldenflower]

Yal-di ha-tov veh ha-rach

(My good and tender son)

Al ti-ra veh al tif-chad

(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)

My son, I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live

I pray we'll meet again

If StarClan delivers us

While she ran, Goldenflower could here the slaves singing as well:

[ThunderClan Slaves]

Deliver us

Hear our prayer

Deliver us

From despair

These years of slavery grow

too cruel to stand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us

Out of bondage and

Deliver us to the promised land...

Goldenflower reached the river, and lay her kit on a raft of river weed. She pushed him out into the current, and lifted up her voice to him as he drifted away:

[Goldenflower]

Hush now, my kitten

Be still, love, don't cry

Sleep as you're rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream

River, o river

Flow gently for me

Such precious cargo you bear

Do you know somewhere

he can live freely?

River, please deliver him there...

Milkweed padded alongside the river, watching as her brother traversed the water. She looked ahead of her, and saw, to her horror, the place where Brokenstar's den met the river. Sedgetail was there, washing herself. Milkweed pulled back into the reeds, and watched as her brother was sighted by the queen. Sedgetail waded out, and pulled the raft close. She took the kit off by the scruff and purred. Then, Sedgetail turned and went back in the den. Milkweed smiled. It seemed as though her brother was safe, after all. As she turned to return to Goldenflower, Milkweed began to purr a song to her brother's retreating form:

[Young Milkweed]

Brother, you're safe now

And safe may you stay

For I have a prayer just for you:

Grow, my sweet brother

Come back someday

Come and deliver us, too...

As if the slaves could hear her, they began to sing once again, adding to Milkweed's song:

[ThunderClan Slaves]

Deliver us

Send a Leader to lead us

And deliver us to the promised land

Goldenflower tilted back her head, and yowled to the sky her plea:

[Goldenflower]

Deliver us!

**************************************

Brokenstar watched as his mate brought him a tom kit. "What is this?" he asked.

"I found him in the water. I wish to keep and raise him," Sedgetail replied.

"Fine," Brokenstar meowed.

Sedgetail purred in delight, licked Brokenstar on the ear, and set the kit down. "I will call you 'Drawn up out of the water.' Welcome..... Firekit."

A/N: Well, here is the first chapter of 'Prince of Shadow." Hope you enjoy it. And, please leave reviews, I love getting them.


	2. A New Position

14 Moons Later.....

"Yah!" The slaves heard the cry and jumped out of the way as Fireheart and Blackfoot raced across the earth. Dust flew up from the princes' paws as they pounded across the earth. Once the royalty had passed, the ShadowClan warriors turned the slaves back to their work.

Fireheart took a lower path than Blackfoot at a fork in the road. Blackfoot yowled to Fireheart, "Admit it brother, you have always looked up to me!"

Fireheart chuckled. "Yes, but I've seen better views!" Blackfoot laughed, and raced ahead. As the brothers ran, they got closer and closer to the monuments built by the slaves. Ramps led up the constructions, where emaciated ThunderClan cats worked on carving Brokenstar's empire. These poor cats dove out of the way as the ShadowClan princes chased each other headlong up the scaffolding. One slave didn't hear them, and was knocked off. He fell with a screech, and his claw engraved a smile on a stone face of Brokenstar.

Blackfoot and Fireheart didn't notice. They were to busy having fun before princely duties called them to be serious.

As Fireheart headed up the ramps, he somehow managed to knock the muzzle off of the statue. It pulled away from Brokenstar's face, and fell, crushing the wooden supports as it went. Fireheart glanced up, saw the stone falling, and raced down the framework, occasionally skidding around corners. He finally reached the sand base of the statue, with Blackfoot right behind him. They drifted to a stop.

Fireheart looked at Blackfoot, grinning. He was about to say something when the sand beneath their feet shifted. They looked at each other with glints of panic in their eyes. Suddenly, the wall holding the sand in place buckled, and a wave of sand cascaded upon the path.

Sol and Lun were padding with their apprentices when a veritable wall of earth appeared in their path. Fear was etched in the eyes of the medicine cats as the deluge swept them up and away.

Fireheart and Blackfoot laughed as they strode off to the main palace. "Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Blackfoot asked his brother.

"Not a chance."

* * *

_Slap. _"How could I have raised such disobedient kits? Is this how you repay me, my sons?" Brokenstar gestured out the window to the elaborate skyline. "I am trying to build an empire. You insist upon tearing it down. Why has StarClan given me unworthy children?" Sedgetail moved to comfort Brokenstar, but he held up a paw to stop her. "Not now, Sedgetail. Fireheart, Blackfoot, you are dismissed." Blackfoot turned and left immediately, but Fireheart remained.

"Father, it was not Blackfoot's fault. It was mine. I challenged him to a race."

Brokenstar turned to Fireheart. "I know it was your fault. The slave masters informed me."

"Father, please give Blackfoot a chance. He will not disappoint you if he receives a position of strength."

"Hmm. Perhaps you are right. Go, Fireheart. Leave me for now."

"Yes, Father."

* * *

"I had a feeling I'd find you here, Blackfoot." Blackfoot looked to the voice and saw Fireheart standing there.

"What do you want, Fireheart?"

"That was a fun experience, eh?"

"You heard what Father said. He thinks that I am going to ruin the kingdom."

"Well, I suppose I can see that. There go the pyramids!"

"Thanks, Fireheart."

"Sure thing." Blackfoot looked over and saw Fireheart filling a mouse-skin with red berry juice.

"What are you doing? Aren't we in enough trouble already?" Blackfoot asked, leaping off the statue he was on and coming over to Fireheart.

"You know, I think Sol and Lun need more color in their lives," Fireheart quipped, dropping the mouse-skin off the ledge. Blackfoot leaned over to see it burst on Sol and Lun's heads. Blackfoot flinched, and Fireheart commented, "You know you want to."

Blackfoot smiled, grabbed the container with the rest of the berry juice, and dumped it on the medicine cats.

"Your father will hear about this," Sol cried up at Fireheart and Blackfoot.

"We are in trouble," Fireheart chuckled.

"Since when have you cared?" Blackfoot asked.

"Never. That means you care more than I do that we're late to the feast."

Blackfoot took off running. "Why didn't you tell me, mouse-brain?" he called over his shoulder.

Fireheart caught up with him and replied, "I didn't care, as you so rightly know."

Blackfoot sighed. What had he done to get stuck with such a brother?

* * *

Blackfoot and Fireheart ran down the stairs, servants trailing behind and attempting to fix the princes' adornments. Blackfoot burst through a curtain to outrageous cheering. Fireheart came out behind him, and tried to keep from laughing at the look on Blackfoot's face. Sedgetail leaned in to Blackfoot and whispered, "You better thank your father. Apparently he thought you needed a 'chance.' He's named you Prince Regent."

A/N: Finally, a new chapter. This one has been on the back burner for such a long time. R&R!


End file.
